


I've Got You

by IceonFire7



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceonFire7/pseuds/IceonFire7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass and Charlie set off on a mission to Colorado. A mission that gets a little sidetracked. One shot. </p>
<p>This is a Christmas gift for Lemon Supreme. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/gifts).



> Well, this is a little bit different for me, as my good friend Lemon Supreme has been trying to convince me to write some smut ever since she discovered I used to do so for my old fandom. So I accepted the challenge and figured I would do just that. I'm not new to smut, just new to it for Charloe, but what the hell, they're perfect for it anyway. But leave me a review and let me know what you think.
> 
> So since this is my first foray back into the world of lemons, I figured I couldn't do it without it being a Christmas present for Lemon Supreme (I know, I know, it's a day late). Merry Christmas, Lemon, this is for you!
> 
> OK, As usual, I own nothing of Revolution...and I'm still waiting for my Christmas present of David Lyons...

"Come on...in here...Charlie, come on, get in there."

Bass dragged her through the door of the small little structure they'd found in the woods. In her wet clothes she was shivering uncontrollably, and he ran his hands up and down her arms, trying desperately to keep her warm.

"C-cold, Bass."

"I know, Charlie." He glanced around the little room. It was so ramshackle, he wasn't even sure it could be called a cabin. "I know."

The sun had almost finished setting as he'd helped Charlie to the little structure, but he'd been able to get a view of their surroundings. They appeared to be in the middle of an old summer camp, one that had caught fire sometime after the Blackout. The grounds were still a little scorched in certain places and the other buildings were in a similar state of disarray. Most were either dilapidated hunks of burnt out bricks or stumps of charred logs. The cabin they were huddling up in was the only one left untouched by the fire. He supposed he should consider them lucky to have even found that.

"H-how are we g-gonna keep warm, B-Bass?" Charlie continued to shiver next to him.

He guessed that the small room had been a dorm for summer campers but whatever beds or cots might have been in them were long gone, probably to looters. And there would have been no use for a fireplace in the pre-Blackout world. Even if the weather had turned chilly, a space heater would have most likely been placed in the room. In the early part of the 21st century, most campgrounds had generators readily available.

He couldn't even make them a fire. So how was he going to warm Charlie up? "In a way you're going to hate."

Even freezing cold, she cocked an eyebrow at him, that sarcastic Charlie glare ever-present. "W-what does th-that m-mean?"

"Charlie, this cabin was a place for kids to sleep in. Kids attending summer camp. There's no fireplace, but we need the shelter. So we don't have a lot of choices. We've gotta get you out of those wet clothes." He glanced at her, trying to find the easiest way to broach the subject.

Since the destruction of the Patriot regime, he'd stuck close to the Matheson's, reconciling with Miles and burying the hatchet with Rachel, mostly. And through it all, he and Charlie had begun to form a bit of a friendship, a friendship that bloomed into a full-fledged partnership. With her mother and uncle working out a relationship, and with Aaron pre-occupied with the Nanotech, the two of them were often left alone together. And since Miles and Rachel rarely wanted to be separated, he and Charlie were usually paired up when Texas called on their services. But what he was about to propose was still well out of the range of their comfort zone with one another.

"Sp-spit it out, Bass."

"We've made our peace with one another, Charlie, haven't we?" She nodded, her arms tight around her as she shivered. No matter what, he had to get her warm. "We're friends now, right? Of a sort?"

"W-well, I-I don't want t-to put an arrow th-through your h-head anymore."

"That's good." He rubbed her arms again. "What I'm asking is, with all of our past, do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah, B-Bass, I trust y-you. Y-you're my partner. I trust y-you to have m-my b-back...t-to fight w-with m-me." He sighed; the last five months had brought them quite far. Suddenly, she swayed a little and he steadied her. "B-Bass, I'm s-so c-cold."

"I know, Charlie. Look, whatever happens here, I need you to know that your friendship means a lot to me. That I have your best interests at heart. That your safety is my biggest concern." She nodded again. "If we don't get you warm, you could get sick, really sick."

"Wh-why are you dragging th-this out?" She knew him too well, knew he was procrastinating.

He pulled his backpack off, yanking his bedroll from the straps and tossing it onto the ground. Grabbing her pack from off his other shoulder, he dumped it on the floor; her pack was useless, soaking wet as it was from the pond. "We can't use your sleeping bag at all, so we're going to have to stick to mine."

"Okay." Her voice was so small and fragile; it worried him.

He looked her directly in the eyes, refusing to shy away from what he was about to tell her. "I need you to strip. Take off all of those clothes before you catch pneumonia."

She stared at him for a minute, a shiver running through her again. "Is th-this a pick-up l-line?"

Her attempt at mirth broke the tension of the moment and he chuckled. "I wish that's all it was, Charlie. The only way we're going to keep warm is if we get naked and get into that sleeping bag."

He didn't ask if she understood; he just left the words hanging there. But she was smart, a brilliant soldier and traveler. She waited only one more second before yanking her jacket off and pulling her tank top over her head. He ripped his own jacket and shirt off, flipping the wet clothing to the ground. His entire front half was drenched from where he'd lain on the ice to pull her out of the water. Luckily, his pack and bedroll were strapped to his back and had remained completely dry.

They should have known better than to walk across the ice so early in October, but the weather in Colorado had been exceedingly cold so far, and the ice had seemed quite thick where they were crossing. Leave it to them to find the one small patch of thin ice that Charlie's lithe form would break through. He grumbled to himself; the next time Blanchard sent them on a mission to extend peace to a war clan, he was going to insist the clan be in Louisiana. Or at least insist on waiting until spring.

He stripped off his pants, the chill in the air hitting his bare skin with a cruel bite. He looked up at Charlie and found her struggling with the zipper of her jeans. Her fingers were too cold to be of much use. The thought of her losing them shook him into motion. "Here, let me help."

Her hands fell away as soon as he gripped her waist, his fingers easily pulling down the zipper. Dropping to his knees, he untied the laces of her boots, sliding them and her socks off. Standing, he helped her shimmy out of her wet jeans, panties hooked over his pointer fingers as he yanked everything down at once. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself, refusing to acknowledge that her pussy was inches away from his face. This was about getting her warm and nothing more.

Both naked, he helped her slip into his bedroll, following right behind her. They were partners now, friends, and this was a necessary action. She didn't even try to hide or push him away as she might once have done. Instead, she burrowed into his arms, burying her head against his chest. He pulled her tight, arms wrapped around her, hands running up and down her back to generate warmth. It felt good to have a naked woman pressed against him, but her skin was too cold to ignite any sort of sexual feelings inside him. Which was good, after all; this was Charlie, not some hussy he'd picked up in a bar. This was a woman who deserved all the respect and admiration he had for her.

She shivered against him. "B-Bass...still c-cold..."

"I know. Just give it a few minutes." He breathed down into the sleeping bag, hoping that the covers would keep the heat inside. Her small hands reached up, as if trying to get closer to the warmth of his breath. He grabbed her hands, holding them between his and exhaling on them, rubbing to keep the heat going.

Struggling to find comfort, he pulled her closer. Not only did she allow it, she snuggled in tighter, her legs draped over his. It didn't escape his attention that they were wrapped around each other like lovers, but again, the lack of warmth kept it more clinical than anything. Still, her being so near made him re-examine feelings he had long since buried in regards to her.

When they'd met in Philly, he'd been so entranced by the girl with huge blue eyes; the girl determined to bring down his empire. Their meeting in the tower had been brief, but when they'd met again in Vegas, she'd looked like a bright ray of sunshine in what had become a world of eternal gloom, even if she was there to end his life. The irony of it was she had turned around and saved his life. By asking Rachel to spare his life from Texas, she'd saved him physically. But what she'd never known, and he'd never offered, was that she'd saved him in a far different way long before they'd ever reached Willoughby. Charlie Matheson had given him a purpose again. Odd...one Matheson had taken away his reason to exist and another had given it right back to him.

Since their little road trip, he had to admit, if only to himself, that he had developed feelings for Charlie. Feelings he had begun to believe weren't one-sided. At least until she slept with his son. After that, things had fallen apart for him again, for a little while anyway. Until he'd kept his loyalty to the one family that had always been there for him. And led him right back to the girl who had changed his whole world. Connor was long gone, but he found himself once more in the company of one Charlotte Matheson.

"B-Bass..."

Her voice brought him back to the present. "Yeah, Charlie."

"I'm s-still s-so cold."

This wasn't working. The room was too cold and without a source of heat, they weren't able to generate enough for their already chilled bodies. And without body heat, he had no idea how they were going to survive the night.

Except he did know how. It was just not something he ever expected they would have to resort to, and certainly not like this, not because they were freezing. If it ever happened...well, he hadn't wanted it to be because they had no other choice.

He closed his eyes, wondering how in the hell he was going to explain this to her. "I have an idea, Charlie, but you're going to hate it."

"More th-than the idea of us c-curling up naked u-under the covers?" She was keeping her sense of humor, which gave him hope that they would get through this.

"Yeah, I think so." Jesus, how was he ever going to approach this? Maybe, he should just...he leaned forward and nuzzled her ear, kissing her neck softly.

He felt her stiffen in his arms. "W-what are you d-doing?"

For once, he wasn't so sure the stutter in her voice was from the cold. He felt the reaction in her body when he'd kissed her. He pressed his forehead to hers. "The only other thing I have to warm us up."

Her eyes locked on his, blue swirling into blue. Charlie was all Matheson, never one to shy away from danger or a challenge. "You're r-right, I think I h-hate th-this idea."

"I'm sorry-"

She cut him off, a small smirk gracing her face. "But n-not that much."

His eyes widened as they stared at one another, like assessing a new creature they had never encountered before. He barely knew what to say. "Charlie..."

"I'm n-not a kid, B-Bass. And y-you and I-I, we've b-become...you've b-become...m-my partner. One o-of my b-best friends. I-I trust y-you, Bass." Despite the cold, she smiled at him, a beautiful glorious smile. "A-and I'd be lying if I s-said I never thought about i-it...w-with you."

His hands slid up her back, tangling in her damp blonde locks, his cheek rubbing against hers. "So would I."

His lips descended on hers, gently at first, then with increasing pressure. One hand traveled up, holding the back of her head as he kept her flush against him. He shifted their positions, flipping them a little so that he hovered over her. He broke the kiss as he gazed down into her baby blues, his hands framing her face. "Charlie..."

Her head popped up, slamming her lips against his. He dropped back on top of her, his left hand slipping beneath her, cradling her in his arms. Tilting his head, he deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue along the seam of her mouth, begging for entry. She opened for him and he swept in, lashing his tongue over hers.

Wanting to taste more of her, he pulled away from her mouth, laving kisses along her cheek and jawline. Dropping to her throat, he sucked on the skin right along the pulse point, moving in time with her rapidly beating heart. She was going to have a hell of a hicky in the morning, and he really didn't give a damn. Let those war clan sons of bitches know she was spoken for. Cause right here, right now, Bass Monroe was staking his claim.

She moaned softly, her hands tugging on his hair as she held him in place. "Hmmm...Bass..."

Her voice shook him a little. While he was warming up nicely, she still felt so cold, and the frigid temperature of her skin had him more than a little worried. He'd been wet and slightly cold; she'd been immersed in freezing water for the few minutes it took him to pull her out. Even her hair was slightly frozen. He kissed her gently on the mouth. "Charlie, let me warm you."

She looked at him, her head tipped in confusion. "You are."

"Yeah, but not fast enough. Let me get you warm real quick." She must have realized how deeply the ice water had penetrated her skin; she nodded her assent. Kissing was one thing, even kissing naked, but what he was about to do was going to cross all lines for them. There was no going back. "Just trust me."

She rolled her eyes, but they held a gentle warmth. "Didn't I already s-say I did."

He moved off of her a little, still trying to keep her covered with his body, but enough to give him access to hers. Propped against her right side, he slid a hand down to her chest, flicking his thumb over her left nipple, massaging it gently as he kissed her again. Her soft murmur shot a bolt of lust right through to his groin, his cock hardening in response, but he reined himself in. For now, this was about warming her up.

His hand roamed further down, over her stomach and directly to the soft patch of hair covering her sex. Sensing his intentions, her thighs fell apart, and he pushed his middle finger between the lips of her vagina, sinking right into her heat, the one part of her body where she was hot. And wet. God, she was already so wet. She jolted at his slightly cold finger, but relaxed immediately as he started a gentle rhythm over her clit.

His eyes were on her as she released a staggering breath, his name a soft plea on her lips. "Bass...so good..."

Keeping his finger moving, he watched her through heavy-lidded eyes, watched her reactions and heard her sighs. He found himself suddenly jealous of any man who had ever seen her this way before, including his own son. Her hand latching onto the back of his neck and pulling him down for another kiss broke his thoughts. He was the one here with her now.

He angled his finger just slightly, changing the position where he was stroking her and obviously hitting a particularly sensitive spot. She sucked in a breath. "Oh, Bass...there, right there..."

"Right there?" he said, his voice thick with desire.

"Yes..."

He would remember that exact spot for the rest of his life and if she ever let him be intimate with her again, he swore to every god above that he would find it for her every time. "Charlie, so damn beautiful."

She responded with a small grunt, her hips rolling as she began to strive for her release. Without missing a beat, he moved his middle finger down and inside of her, thrusting into her core, his thumb gliding over the little bundle of nerves. Lost in her quest, she didn't even seem to notice the change that had just occurred. He smirked at that; it had been a while for him, fighting Patriots didn't really leave time for women, but he still knew how to keep one satisfied.

Bucking against his hand, Charlie murmured his name again, and he increased the speed of his movements, her wetness easing his passage. Her skin was warming nicely, allowing his concern for her to lessen; now all he could see was the goddess writhing in his arms. This incredible, glorious woman who had saved him from the darkness in his life was once more shining her light on him. If he didn't know better, he'd damn near swear he was in love with her. Hell, who was he kidding? There was no damn near about it.

"Bass...please..."

"You need to come, baby?" The sentiment slipped off his lips without a thought.

"Please..."

Speeding up his movements a tiny bit more, he pushed her over the edge. "Then come for me, Charlie."

Her walls clamped down on the digit inside her, her body jerking with the force of her orgasm. He rode it out with her, his finger never stopping, driving into her as she shook and shuddered. His name was a constant prayer on her lips as she slowly floated back down from the high. Once her body stilled, resting against his, he pulled his finger from her, bringing it to his mouth to taste her ecstasy.

He froze when he realized she was watching him suck her juices from his hand. They stared at one another, regarding the other in a completely different light. For one moment, the world stopped spinning and there was nothing in the universe except the two of them. He leaned forward and kissed her, so softly, so slowly, full of the wonder and the love he'd just discovered he felt for her. "That was beautiful, Charlie."

She chuckled, her eyes hazy as she looked at him. "That was amazing, Bass."

She nuzzled against his throat, rubbing her nose over his skin, focusing on the scratchy hair of his beard. "Well, you seem warmer."

"I am." Her fingers twisted into his hair, her eyes meeting his as she pulled back. "But we're not done, are we?"

"Only if you want to be."

In response, she kissed him, her tongue thrusting into his mouth without asking permission. Not that she needed any; this woman had permission to do anything to him at any time that she wanted. Including kill him if she ever felt the need arise again. Her hands gripped at his waist, tugging him over her once again and sliding back underneath him. Her legs opened, wrapping around his hips as she fidgeted, moving them into position.

He pulled back and looked down at her, grinning from ear to ear. "You could have just asked."

Her hand traced gently along his jaw, and the tenderness he saw in her eyes shocked the hell out of him. "I'm not the best at asking. When I see something I want, I just take it."

Bass could understand that; he'd followed the same sentiment for most of his life. To know she wanted him though, hell, his heart was about to explode. He gazed down at her. "Do you want me, Charlie?"

"Yes." The honesty in her baby blues was astounding.

"Where, baby? Where do you want me?" He rubbed the head of his penis over her entrance, spreading her wetness over him.

"Inside…"

"Inside of you?" he whispered, his voice heavy with lust.

"Yes, I do. Please, Bass, I really do."

He kissed her at the same time he thrust forward with his hips, his cock slipping inside of her. They both moaned at the contact and the heat. He drew almost all the way out of her before slamming back in. Her legs tightened against his hips, calves locking behind him, hands sliding up his arms to his shoulders. He surged into her again, setting a rapid pace for them. From the small whimpers coming from her mouth, Bass didn't think she minded.

He moved over her in the darkness, the moonlight shining through the window the only illumination they had. He was unable to look away, the pale light casting an ethereal quality on her beautiful face. His heart filled with love as he moved within her. God, how had he ever existed without Charlie Matheson? He'd lied to himself for months. He was madly in love with her. Now what the hell was he going to do? He promised to warm her up, nothing more, but he could never go back to the way things were.

He felt her orgasm before it hit but still wasn't prepared for her walls to clench down on him. He groaned as she shouted his name, her body grasping his firmly within her. Knowing he couldn't hold out much longer, he allowed himself a few more thrusts before pulling out, his seed spurting over her leg, her name a cry on his lips.

Dropping his head down to her shoulder, he buried his face against her skin. She held him there, her hands gently stroking his hair and his back. When some of his energy returned, he shifted, sliding out of her and propping up on an elbow to look down at her. What the hell was he going to say? He wasn't sure how well 'Charlie, I had a major epiphany and realized I love you' was going to go over with her.

As usual, she was ahead of him. She trained her electric eyes on him. "Just say it, Bass. Good or bad, just say it."

"I'm not sure what to say." It was rare for Sebastian Monroe to be at a loss for words, but somehow it was always Charlotte Matheson that put him in that position. "This started out as a way to keep you warm, Charlie. That's all it was, I swear, but..."

An odd silence hung between them. She was the one that broke it. "But somewhere along the way, you realized it was more?"

He nodded. "I realized it was a lot more."

"Well, as usual, you and I find ourselves in the same sticky situation." Charlie smirked.

She couldn't possibly mean... "Wait, are you saying, that was..."

"Yes." The answer was simple and the truth was shining in her eyes. "Maybe I wanted it to be more for a long time. Maybe I was fooling myself into thinking that the two of us could...do this...and not have it mean anything. But it does, Bass."

"Charlie..." He leaned down and kissed her. "I really did want to keep you warm too."

She laughed, the sound brightening the room. She seemed completely back to normal and relief coursed through him when he realized she was out of danger. "I got that. The two of us, huh? What a pair we are."

He brushed a lock of hair back from her face. "Yeah, two stubborn, bull-headed soldiers with major abandonment issues."

Charlie snorted as another bout of laughter hit her. Unable to resist the light turn the conversation had taken, he joined her. "We're a lot alike."

"Yes, we are." He rubbed his lips over hers.

"Somehow it always winds up being the two of us, doesn't it?" She placed her hand on his cheek. "You and me. Everybody's second thought."

"You're not my second thought, Charlie. You never will be."

She drew his head down for another searing kiss, dipping her tongue back into his mouth. When she pulled away, she gazed up at him. "Bass, you haven't been my second thought since I set out on the road to Philadelphia. Even when I wanted to kill you, you were the only thing on my mind."

He nipped at her lips, hoping to halt that line of thought for awhile. Someday they might have to discuss all of it, air all grievances, but now was not that time. Their relationship was far more important at the moment. "Well, I think we might have to have a bit of a talk."

"Why talk, Bass?" She played with a loose curl on his head. "We may be pig-headed, but when we both know what we want, what stops us?"

"I want more than sex with you, Charlie."

"So do I, Bass."

Their eyes locked. "So we understand each other?"

"Better than anything." The next kiss was full of passion, full of love, and Bass's heart swelled a little more. No one had ever healed the pain inside him the way Charlie had. "Do you think we warmed up enough to get some sleep?"

Underneath the covers felt like a small inferno. As long as they stayed wrapped up in each other and in the bedroll, their newfound warmth should hold. "I think so. If not, we'll just have to create a little more heat."

He winked at her and she giggled. "Think we're up to the task?"

"I do, Charlotte." He lifted his head and glanced over at their wet garments, lying in a heap. "Maybe by the morning we can do something about our clothes. Though we may have to stay here for another day...keep warm."

"What a hardship that will be." He smiled; she did sarcasm as well as her uncle. "So we can sleep?"

"Sure, we can get some rest," he said.

"Good. Cause this is what I want." She snuggled down into his arms as he turned them more onto their sides, keeping the cover tucked up over them.

"What is?"

"To fall asleep in your arms."

His big, tough warrior woman admitting to as much struck him deep inside. He pulled her as tight as he could, enveloping her in his strong arms and kissing the top of her head. "There's nothing I want more."

"Night, Bass."

Now that he had her, he would never let her go. "Sleep, baby. I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was the old Charlie and Bass huddle together for warmth thing, but there's a reason why it's a classic. Hope it worked for you, Lemon!


End file.
